Synnove
Description Handle: Tessandra Character Name: Synnove Divison: Freelanders Guild: Aiel Aspiring Society: Far Dareis Mai Weapons of Choice: Spear Clan: Dragonmount Place of Birth/Raising: Three-Fold Land Physical Description: Synnove looks like a rather typical Aiel. She has short-cropped blonde hair streaked with white-blonde in the style of the Far Dareis Mai. She stands tall at 6’3” but this is only natural for Aiel. Her body is toned and lean from the rigors of the Three-Fold Land and her face, neck and hands are tanned by the harsh sun. Her eyes are a lovely shade of sea green and framed by long blonde eyelashes. Synnove’s laughter is truly rich and a smile from her is like a gem. Personality: She appears to be on the reserved side and her personality is somewhat concealed from the general public. She likes her privacy and does not wish to wear her heart on her sleeve. However, she is actually very fierce, wild and loyal underneath her distant exterior. Only those truly close to her see her inner core. Contrary to her appearance as reserved, when she is pushed she can lash out unexpectedly with a wicked sharp tongue. Most people do not know that she is a free spirit and will take personal risks for the joy of being free. Character History: One child out of five, Synnove was the oldest daughter and the second oldest child raised by Nalani, Roofmistress of the Dragonmount Hold. Being a roofmistress, Nalani found it important that she drilled all her children on the protocol of the Aiel ways more so than usual because her role in society demanded that she pass on her knowledge. Hence, from an early age Synnove felt the confines of traditions and laws that tempered her wild spirit. Besides this, however, Synnove was like any other child. She played childhood games that only existed in the Waste; games to improve balance, speed, accuracy, all the five senses and their bodies as well. These games were fun but also educational. What you learned as a child could save your life or someone else’s life in battle one day. Thus, it was at a young age, Synnove was found beyond proficient in the spear and coincidentally, it was during this stage in her life that her older second-sister joined the Far Dareis Mai society. Having admired her second-sister very much during her childhood, joining the Maidens became Synnove’s dream and she worked hard to reach it. As she grew older, she trained harder and harder and while her body became toned muscle, her personality grew more reclusive and precise. With the wildness of her childhood on a leash, Synnove was a weapon. Feeling a turning point in her life at the end of her teen years, Synnove went on a solitary mission into the Waste and spent many days and many nights out there cleansing herself of things she no longer wanted in her life and getting in touch with her self-awareness. This mission would confirm to herself that she was ready to become a Maiden. In this journey, she would eradicate any self-doubt or weakness she possessed and if she survived this undetermined amount of time in the desert, she knew she would be ready to enter the Far Dareis Mai society. Running through the Waste and pushing herself physically and mentally until she collapsed into whatever make-shift shelter she could find made up most of her days and her nights that were not spent in a deep slumber she spent reflecting. When she went back to her hold, she was worn but she felt an elated satisfaction. She had run the risk of killing herself but survived and she had been as free as she had ever been. The same day she went to the Far Dareis Mai society and petitioned for acceptance. Since then she has never looked back. Category:Maidens of the Spear Category:Dragonmount Clan Bios Category:Aiel Bios Category:Biographies